Sueños
by Selkis1701
Summary: Distintas historias cortas que nacen en los momentos mas inoportunos.la victima principal es Cloud teniendo por familiar a Lightning. y las complicaciones de tener hermanos en diferentes mundos con amigos no menos complicados que ellos dos
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix y no gano nada con esto.

Este one shot nació a las 2am mientras no tenia nada mejor que hacer y buscando algo en internet para leer y recordé la vieja idea que tengo de hacer un fic donde Cloud y Eclaire (aka Lightning) son hermanos y separados por los Ciel (nunca he jugado FFXII así que no tengo mucha idea del mismo salvo le leído por ahí), pero me encanta la idea de cruzar ambos mundos (y en especial hacer sufrir a Reno y a Snow por idiotas^^), así que, creo que este es un preludio de alguna historia que hare cuando termine o abandone algunos que tengo dando vuelta. Espero que les guste. Además, es mi primer one shot con menos de mil palabras O.O, lo logre.

Sueños.

Era una hermosa noche de verano. Las luciérnagas jugueteaban en el jardín mientras en el interior de la casa Sera, ahora señora de Snow Villiers, terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena con la ayuda de su bueno para nada de su esposo.

— ¿Qué crees que le pasa a tu hermana? ¿esta mas gruñona que de costumbre?

—no lo se cariño, siempre para esta fecha se pone así, es como, no se como decirlo.

— ¿un mal aniversario? No quisiera ser el idiota culpable.

— ¡oye! Sabes que ella no es así de mala.

— ¿mala? No, no es mala, solo le gusta golpearme por nada.

—ella se preocupa por mi, por ti, por todos— y las mas joven de las hermanas Farron abrazo al gigante dueño de las hermanas Shiva, las cuales, descansabas protegidas en el garaje de la familia.

— ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que la lastimo así?—el gigante capitán del Nora seguía preguntándole a su esposa en tanto la hermana de esta se hallaba en el jardín observando el pequeño estanque cercano lejos de su Odín o de su arma.

Nadie en su nuevo hogar, ni sus amigos habían notado que últimamente llevaba consigo un pequeño relicario, ni siquiera Hope.

Sus ojos verdes se habían clavado en el espacio oscuro mientras una lagrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas en tanto una de sus manos tomaba el pequeño dije.

—lo hare hermano, algún día te encontrare y te traeré a casa otra vez… y con fuerza esa pequeño tesoro entre sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas aseguro.

Lejos de ella, mas allá de su imaginación, un muchacho de rubios cabellos y ojos azules despertaba de una horrible pesadilla, en la cual, solo recordaba que era arrancado de su hogar, erra arrebatado de la compañía de una niña mas pequeña que él y de rosado cabello y hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Cloud? — una muchacha de oscuros y largos cabellos pregunto entrando sigilosa a la habitación del joven.

— ¿Cloud, estas bien?

—tif…— el hombre respondió.

— ¿estas bien?

—lo siento Tifa, yo…—

— ¿otra pesadilla?

— ¿Sephiroth?

—yo, lo siento, no puedo recordarla pero—mintió.

—descuida. ¿Deseas algo? ¿Leche tibia tal vez?

—no gracias, ve a descansar no quiero que Denzel y Marlene se despierten.

— ¿seguro? — le pregunto a su amigo sentándose junto a él.

—seguro, ve a descansar. Ya sabes que mi cabeza… y la muchacha, en gesto maternal un beso en la frente le dejo.

—supongo que algún día me contaras ese sueño Cloud Strife. — y la muchacha salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo solo otra vez.

—si, algún día lo hare… — el joven respondió solo otra vez, volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana y observando el cielo estrellado adornado por algunas nubes en él.

—algún día volveré, algún día lo hare hermana… — y con una extraña sensación el campeón de Gaia se durmió, se durmió con una cálida sensación en su corazón, pues sentía que alguien muy especial estaba pensando en él.


	2. Chapter 2

La vuelta de Zack Fair

Bueno, aquí traigo otro one shot de FF7, mi victima como siempre es el pobre Cloud, pero esta vez, junto a Zack. . Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, para la versión femenina de Zack me base en Fang de FF13^^

Empezó como un estado de insomnio y se esta convirtiendo en pequeñas historias, tal vez mal detalladas pero son el resultado de pocos minutos o falta de sueño. Espero que les guste esta loca idea que surgió antes que mi jefe llegara a la oficia O.O

El sol brillaba una vez más sobre la ciudad de Edge. La ciudad ya estaba despierta y comenzaba sus tareas habituales antes de las vacaciones de verano. Las calles estaban llenas de personas yendo a sus trabajos y niños a estudiar pero lejos de allí, desde un acantilado desde el cual se podía apreciar la ciudad, un solitario ser ataviado completamente de negro observaba con tristeza una vieja espada abandonada y cubierta de corrosión.

—¡lo mato! Mira, mira Como se atrevió a dejar mi espada, desde la corriente vital un ex soldier gritaba mientras su estudiante, apodado "puppy" no sabia más que hacer para que amado mentor dejara de reclamarle por su querido amigo Cloud.

—Angeal, tranquilízate, ya, ya veras que spiky…

—¡Spiky nada! Mi espada, mi orgullo, mi honor, gritaba el más normal de los tres guerreros más poderosos que alguna vez SOLDIER tuvo en sus filas.

—Angeal, spike,

—Cloud, interrumpió una hermosa joven

—Cloud, la paso muy mal desde que escapamos de hojo y…

—No lo defiendas Zack

—Pero Angeal—poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado. Míralo, esta solo, triste, abandonado. Me necesita.

—Necesita una paliza Zack.

—Cuando comenzó a recitar un caballero de roja cabellera—cállate génesis, todo esto es por tu culpa. Interrumpió uno de larga cabellera mas conocido como Sephiroth arrojándole a su amigo una dumpapple a la cabeza.

—auch, dolió. Más me dolió que ese enano chocobo sin plumas me estaqueara con la espada de Angeal.

—Me golpeaste cual niño maltratado el joven soldier de Gongaga recordó.

—El chico es valiente, el pelirrojo agrego.

—Es Cloud.

—Extraño a Cloud, Aerith— volvió a decir Zack Fair abrazándose a su maestro Hewley.

—Aerith, ¿no hay forma de deshacernos de este cachorro pesado de tu novio?

—No soy su novio ofendido agrego.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dejaran en paz? ¿Dejaran de arruinarme mis flores?

— ¡si! Los 3 adultos contestaron sin dudarlo.

—¿Zack?

—¿si?

—¿estarías dispuesto a volver con Cloud pero…?

—Si

—No te he dicho el pero

—Quiero volver

—Envíalo de vuelta por favor. —Y la tierna carita de la última cetra con cierta maldad se ilumino y desde que había entrado en la corriente vital Zack, de miedo tembló.

El día de trabajo había por fin llegado a su fin y el joven de Nibelheim había llegado a la derrumbada iglesia de su querida amiga que no había podido salvar de la afilada Masumune.

Cloud se hallaba sentado sobre el colchón de flores observando el lago formado tiempo atrás, recordando a su querido amigo Fair a quien le debía su vida.

—Zack, perdóname, ya no, ya no aguanto más..No puedo hacerlo solo…

—hacer ¿Qué cosa, spiky? – se le oyó decir a una voz femenina.

El rubio levanto su voz y observo como una despampanante morocha surgía del lago completamente desnuda. De inmediato su pálido rostro se torno tan rojo como la capa que suele usar y cuando intento pararse, sus piernas, en desacuerdo, hicieron que el pobre dueño de Fenrir se sintiera mas vulnerable que un pobre chocobo bebe.

—Cloud… la morocha llamo y delante de este se arrodillo y sin más lo abrazo.

—se…seño… intentaba llamar el joven cuando de golpe, cayo Tifa y encontró a su amor abrazado por una mujer desnuda y que no era ella.

—¡Cloud! Con fuerza la guerrera de su tierra natal chillo.

—Aerith te asesinare por esto, la otra morocha agrego

—¿Quién es esa loca? Grito la tetona

—¡cuidado a quien le dices loca! La desnuda dama le contesto abrazando aun mas a su Cloud haciendo que el pobre rostro del chico se le clavara entre sus generosos pechos—

. ¿Y quien te crees que eres para abrazar a mi, MI, Cloud? La señorita Lockhard le respondió calzándose sus guantes de pelea en tanto entraba cid al lugar .

Uhu… pelea de gatas— se regocijo, y desnuda— casi babeándose agrego, y lo único que consiguió fue un horrible golpe en la cabeza x parte de un ex turk malhumorado.

—debí quedarme en el sarcófago

—Suéltalo

—Acércate y te mato

Y las insultos siguieron de una a la otra por un buen rato mas hasta que casi asfixiado el solitario lobo de un brusco golpe a la morocha desconocida alejo de su cuerpo, la cual cayo delante de el, de cola, y con sus piernas abiertas dejando ver toda su agraciada femineidad.

—te gusta verdad, con picardía esta le comento.

—no se quien eres pe…

—vamos spiky, ¿no me dirás que no me reconoces?

—¡bruja! Tifa volvió a grita.

—cállate gorda, no se como Sephiroth no te arranco la cabeza antes, cierto, hasta el tenia su vista perdida entre tus enormes tetas cuando vestías de vaquera y todos se quedaron en silencio pues nadie conocía cierto pequeño detalle,

—¿o me negaras que luego de esa foto casi lo golpeaste por ponerte una mano en el trasero?

—yo…

— hasta me dijo que eras mas ligera que un chocobo negro… rio malvadamente poniéndose de pie

—yo… él…

Y la morocha desconocida se puso de pie y su mano le ofreció a su preciado "spiky"

—al menos ahora hablas mas que aquella vez luego de escapar del laboratorio de rata hedionda—menciono guiñándole un ojo a Cloud y este, sonrosado, noto cierta cicatriz que la joven llevaba en su rostro., una en forma de x, igual a la de él. Igual a la de —.

—Zack…

—¡al fin cutie pie! Y con mas fuerza lo abrazo.— creí que Aerith bromeaba al decir que me iba a enviar de vuelta, pero hasta ella tiene un maldito sentido del humor. ¡Mírame soy una chica! Eso me recuerda una deuda pendiente con ese pelirrojo desagradecido rata inmunda…

— Reno… mencionaron todos los demás.

Y en medio de toda la locura, lo único que atino Cloud a hacer fue rodear con sus brazos a ese ser desconocido pero familiar a la vez.

—yo también te extrañe pequeño. Y la dama, tomo el rostro del conductor de Fenrir y sin más lo beso.

—Me caso contigo antes que esa vieja te ponga una mano encima.

—acepto

—Ahora, ¿que tal si salimos de aquí y le hacemos miserable la vida a ese asqueroso turk bueno para nada.?

—Zack… y esta vez, fue Cloud quien a Zack, en el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer beso. Y un día en Gaia a su fin llegaba.

—Aerith, ¿era realmente necesario enviar a Zack como chica?

—no

—entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—, si por qué

—Porque será divertido ver que hará Zack en ese cuerpo.

—Gaia, esta está mas loca que yo, el general de larga cabellera plateada menciono, y termino siendo perseguido por todo el mas allá por una castaña enloquecida en tanto que su pelirrojo amigo miraba con buenos ojos a su amigo de la infancia.

—ni lo sueñes génesis, antes prefiero renacer como lo que sea.

—hecho

Y mientras Angeal corría por su hora el joven Fair cubría su nueva figura con ropas y descubría el pro y contras de su nuevo género sin perder de vista a su querido pequeño y amarillo chocobo que volvía a sonreír de felicidad y alegría—

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Noticia**

Siento haberme demorado pero me tome muy en serio mis pocos días de vacaciones, pues solo he dormido, leído mucho y cocinado algunas cosas ricas. Espero poner pronto un capitulo nuevo en los próximos dias.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia,

SELKIS


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí ando otra vez recomenzando a escribir y otra vez, me agrada la idea que Cloud y Lightning sean hermanos. Si les agradaría un fic mas largo desarrollando la idea dejen mensajes. Para la imagen de Ciel me base en una imagen que encontré en DeviantArt, que le pertenece a _**hinaakatsuki**_, a quien le debo agradecer el haberme permitido usarla .

El día era soleado y calmo, hacia ya casi veinticinco años que una dulce muchacha de Pulse llamada Serah Farron se había desposado con uno de los mejores amigos de su gruñona hermana mayor, Eclaire, el pobre y sufrido Snow Villiers.

— ¿Por qué será que la tía Lightning no quiso venir? —se preguntaba una joven de veinte años, hermoso cabello rubio y ataviada como su tía, salvo que el color que ella prefería era predominantemente negro.

—cada vez que me ve, sus ojos se vuelven mas y mas tristes, a veces creo que le recuerdo a alguien, pero no se a quien…

—mi hermana siempre fue así Ciel, hay cosas que nunca nos dirá.

—madre…

—algún día, cuando sienta que es el momento, lo hará.

—Pero sufre— menciono la joven mientras abrazaba a su madre.

—lo se, pero es terca como chocobo congelado, ya la conoces.

—si, ya lo se, soy su viva imagen salvo que…

— Salvo que sueles golpear a tu padre como ella lo hace.

— ¿seguro que esos dos son amigos?

—ya es tarde para eso. Anda vamos, o llegaremos tarde a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—quisiera que ella este.

—de alguna manera, se que lo hará— y ambas mujeres dejaron el interior de su hogar para dirigirse al gran patio donde sus amigos los esperaban alrededor de una inmensa mesa llena de comida.

Muy lejos de allí, en un mundo llamado Gaia, en un pequeño local de la ciudad de Edge, conocido como el Séptimo Cielo, una joven de Wutai, conocida por varios sobrenombres pero bautizada como Yuffie Kasiragi, les mostraba a sus amigos su nueva adquisición.

— ¿y que demonios se supone que hace esa maldita cosa? — pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, rubio de ojos celestes masticando la colilla de su cigarro y con una botella de cerveza en una de sus manos...

—Ya te dije Highwind, es una materia máster que congela el tiempo—la princesa ninja replico.

—Lo único que puede congelar son mis pe…—y cuando estaba por terminar de decir su frase el cañón triple de Cerberus se apoyo sobre su cien derecha.

—ok, ok, me callo Vinie…

—Mi nombre en Vincent y no vinei— agrego el ex turk con su característico tono.

Mientras la discusión seguía, desde una de las esquinas del bar, el joven salvador del mundo, que se hallaba mas apático y triste que de costumbre se levanto y hacia la puerta del local se dirigió. Al pasar al lado de la hija del rey Godo, sin querer, con el arnés en el cual lleva su poderosa First Tsurugi toco la extraña y nueva materia de color veteado, la cual se asemejaba a un cielo lleno de nubes, y al suelo la misma toco. Y un destello a todos encegueció.

A los pocos segundos la intensa luz se desvaneció y entre todos ellos una extraña figura emergió.

—solo dime que no es el pajarraco loco que Cloud suele destripar, el gigante Barret Wallace rogo.

Y allí estaba una hermosa joven de oscuras ropas, con una mirada verdosa y tan peligrosa como cuando Cloud estaba de mal humor, es mas, salvo la falda corta y el cabello largo…

— ¿seguro que no transformo a Cloud en chica? — un niño no mayor a doce años pregunto.

—no, Cloud esta detrás de ella Denzel— la pequeña Marlene contesto.

Los ojos de Strife se cruzaron con la extraña dama y los de estos con el SOLDIER.

—tu…— comenzó a decir ella observando de pies a cabeza al dueño de Fenrir.

—Claire…—comenzó a intentar salir de los labios del joven e Nibelheim— ¿Eclaire, eres tu? — y los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron a mas no poder.

—Como es que usted conoce a mi tía Lightning?

—tía…

—Cloud, que, ¿Qué sucede? Se atrevió a preguntar desde detrás de la barra Tifa con algo de temor.

—porque yo soy su hermano mayor… y el silencio a todos los presentes envolvió y la joven extranjera a su tío abrazo.

—creo que me perdí— agrego la hiperactiva princesa rascándose su corta melena—creo que tendré que conseguir mas materia de esa.

—esa seria una buena idea— Vincent Valentine le contesto observando como por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Strife, sonreía y se veía feliz.

—ahora se porque ella se veía triste.

—¿Claire?

—si, ella-

—¿Por qué?

—porque tu no estabas con ella.

—supongo que es tiempo de volver a casa

—creo que si…

Y así, una nueva aventura comenzaba en Gaia para que el rubio pudiera volver a su hogar, a su verdadera hogar en tanto, que lejos de allí, una mujer lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su amado esposo por la desaparición de su única hija.

—Serah, Ciel regresara, lo hará…

—el cielo nos la quito, agrego la mujer…

—Pero una nube nos la traerá…—la guerrera dueña de Odín menciono observando el cielo y sintiendo en su corazón que al fin su deseo en realidad se convertirá.

Si quieren ver la imagen hagan click _**aqui**_


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia pero estaba sin ideas para hacerlo. Pero por suerte, mis neuronas se están reactivando y en lugar de nuevos capítulos, creo que será mas divertido un fic completo donde Fang y Fair les den tremendos dolores de cabeza a Lightning y a Cloud cruzándose de cuerpos y de mundos. Espero que sea de su agrado la loca idea ^^

(mas comentarios, mensaje o msn)

Gracias por su paciencia,

Selkis


End file.
